


Vie rêvée

by iBowtieCrew



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, bartheill one-side, je suis désolée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/pseuds/iBowtieCrew
Summary: C'est tout petit et tout triste, pardon.





	Vie rêvée

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

Sur le balcon de son petit appartement, Martin regardait la fumée blanche de sa cigarette s'évaporé dans la nuit parisienne. Dans son lit, celle qu'il appelait sa petite amie depuis plusieurs mois dormait profondément, mais lui n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil depuis quelques temps. Il ne l'aimait pas, il essayait pourtant, de toute ses forces mais il n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'il la regardait plus de cinq minutes, son esprit se mettait à divaguer. Les longs cheveux devenaient courts, les yeux noisettes devenaient bleu azur, la bouche pulpeuse devenait plus fine, le corps élancé devenait plus petit.

  
   
Après plusieurs années de déni, Martin avait finit par se l'avouer. Il était amoureux de son patron. Fou amoureux. Seulement, ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Il y avait cru pourtant, les regards et le flirt innocent de Yann laissait penser qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Martin avait remarqué qu'il était la cible de ses taquineries, beaucoup plus que les autres. Ils étaient proches, plus qu'il ne le devrait. Plus qu'un employé et un patron ne devrait l'être, alors il y avait cru. Puis un beau jour, Yann avait commencé à s'éloigner un peu de lui au bureau. Il ne passait plus 1 heure sur le toit à partager cigarettes, anecdotes, taquineries et fou rire. Quand Martin était de l'autre côté de l'océan, les textos incessants tout le long de la journée avait largement diminué. Pendant ses pauses, même si il venait sur le toit, Yann restait scotché à son téléphone.

  
   
C'est à la petite fête que Bangumi avait organisé pour son retour et celui de Paul, son JRI qu'il avait compris. Yann n'était plus célibataire. Il avait désormais un bel espagnol à son bras, répondant au nom d'Adrían. Les regards pleins d'étoiles qu'il lui lançait, ses sourires attendri en l'entendant parler avec ses collègues, sa façon de le toucher inconsciemment, ça ne laissait plus de place au doute. Yann était amoureux d'un autre. Martin ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout il ne lui avait jamais rien avoué. Il ne l'avait avoué à personne. Peut-être qu'Hugo avait des doutes mais il ne disait rien et Martin lui en était reconnaissant.

  
   
Pour oublier sa peine, il avait finit par sortir dans les bars puis en boîte de nuit avant de se réveillé avec une migraine et le corps d'une inconnue à ses côtés. Il ne s'approchait pas des hommes, il n'était jamais assez petit, jamais assez sarcastique, jamais assez ressemblant à Yann. Un soir, elle s'était approchée de lui, ils avaient dansé une bonne partie de la nuit et au réveil, quand elle lui avait proposé de rester déjeuner, il avait accepté sans trop savoir pourquoi. Depuis, elle partageait sa vie. Il l'aimait bien, au fond. Elle était belle, drôle, gentille et elle l'aimait. Lui n'y arrivait pas. C'était une simple amie avec qui il couchait. Il n'arrivait pas à lui donner son cœur, un homme au yeux azur le possédant déjà. Il s'en voulait de la traiter comme ça, de l'utiliser pour essayer d'oublier Yann. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

  
   
Tout les soirs depuis trois mois, il attendait qu'elle s'endorme et il venait sur son balcon fumer une cigarette. Dans la nuit parisienne, sur son balcon, il s'imaginait une autre vie. Une vie où les regards pleins d'étoiles de Yann lui étaient adressé, où ses sourires amoureux était pour lui. Une vie où ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Quand le soleil se levait, il était arraché à ce monde idyllique. Le retour à la réalité était douloureux à chaque fois. Il se forçait à ne rien laisser paraître, souriant et riant comme d'habitude au blagues de Yann, à celles de Vincent et de Panayotis. Il faisait semblant en se languissant tout au long de la journée que la nuit tombe, pour retrouver sa vie rêvée.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée.  
> Je retourne écrire du fluff.


End file.
